The Four Founders of Hogwarts
by Hazel Nelson
Summary: A story on the four founders of Hogwarts and how they all became friends... Some more than friends.
1. Chapter 1

The Four Founders of Hogwarts

Chapter 1: Rowena Ravenclaw

"Helga! C'mon give it back!" Rowena exclaimed to the thief of her book. "It is not funny!"

"I've got Raven's book! I've got Raven's book!" Yelled Helga. "You've got to get me!"

" Fine you can have that bloody book. I'll just go tell your mum!"

"You wouldn't! You can't! I'll jinx you if you do."

"DARN!"

"Why are you even studying for school now? You've only just got your books."

"I know, Helga. I just want to be the best in Durmstrang."

"You already are!"

"For a sixth year, yes. But not for a seventh year."

"But you were already moved up to seventh year DADA, and potions, and pretty much everything else."

"Except Ancient Runes which is why I was reading that book! So give it back!"

"Fine. Bloody hell. What's gotten into you? It's that boy Godric isn't it? Isn't it?"

"No. It's somebody else."

"Who?"

"Like I would tell."

"Fine be that way, Rowena." Said Helga Hufflepuff.

A voice in the distance forced them to turn their heads towards Rowena's house.

"Rowena! Come here. You've got a letter from Durmstrang!"

"Coming mum!"

Rowena and Helga raced to the house as fast as they could.

"Well, isn't this curious. It's from the headmaster himself."

"Dear Ms. Ravenclaw,

We are delighted to announce that you are to become a prefect for Durmstrang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

If you accept the rewards and sacrifices below please attend to the front of the ship with your robes on at 12:00 pm sharp. Here you will receive your prefects badge and will find a list of all of your duties that you will have to do when we arrive at school.

Rewards: Sacrifices:

20 Galleons a day Missing classes

Meals with the staff Missing meals with friends

Opportunity for a job in the Ministry Getting lower grades in certain subjects

Thank you and we hope to see you at the meeting.

Your school and friends,

Durmstrang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"Oh my—I'm going to be a prefect. And I get to choose which classes I do and don't miss! This is amazing! It would be even better if you were a prefect too." Rowena almost jumped in the air with joy.

Chapter 2: Helga Hufflepuff

"I better head home so I can get all my stuff packed. I'll tell you if, by some random chance, I get a letter to be a prefect, which I doubt will happen. Haha" Said Helga, and with that she was off.

"Helga! Helga! I was worried about you! You are home late missy!"

"By one minute, mum!"

"It doesn't matter how late, it only matters that you are late and need to get upstairs and pack that trunk!"

"I'm going, I'm going! Bloody hell, mum, calm down. Has anything come in the mail for me?" Helga said with hope.

"I'm afraid that our owl is running late today. Sorry, Hun."

"It's okay. I wasn't really expecting anything anyway. If something does come though, let me know, please."

"Yes, dear."

And then Helga found herself packing sadder than ever, hoping, just hoping that she would get a prefect letter. Even if it was her last year at Durmstrang, she wanted to go out with a bang, so that the school would remember her, and she wouldn't have been a nobody.

"Um, Helga?" Came her mother's voice through her door, barely holding in the excitement.

"Yes, mum?"

"A letter came from Durmstrang for you."

"What's it say?" She asked with excitement and hope.

"You're going to be a prefect!"

"Oh my-, oh my goodness! I'm going to be a prefect! I've got to tell Rowena!"

Chapter 3: Godric Gryffindor

"Seventh year! Seventh year! Can't wait for seventh year when I'll see the beautiful face of Rowena. She is amazing. Isn't she Godric? Yes, yes. And this year will be the year that she realizes I am a true man and I will not take no for an answer." Godric told himself, as he does a lot. "I highly doubt that she wants anyone but me."

" Godric sweetheart!"

"Yes, mother?"

"There is a letter for you on the table."

"Ooh! It's probably from Rowena, be there in a second mum!"

But it was not from Rowena, it was from Durmstrang, saying that he would become a prefect if he wanted to.

"How can I say no to that?" Godric yelled. "Mum! I'm going to be a prefect just like dad!"

"That is wonderful dear."

"I know."

Chapter 4: Salazar Slytherin

"Dear the wizard god, please keep my mamma and papa safe with you and I hope you will help me on y way to success throughout school. Oh, and please help pass the rule of no mudbloods, they really bug me. Thank you, from Salazar"

"Salazar! You have a letter from that wretched school of yours! Come get it boy! Hurry up I don't have all day!"

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry ma'am. I will be faster ma'am."

"Dear Mr. Slytherin,

We are delighted to announce that you are to become a prefect for Durmstrang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

If you accept the rewards and sacrifices below please attend to the front of the ship with your robes on at 12:00 pm sharp. Here you will receive your prefects badge and will find a list of all of your duties that you will have to do when we arrive at school.

Rewards: Sacrifices:

20 Galleons a day Missing classes

Meals with the staff Missing meals with friends

Opportunity for a job in the Ministry Getting lower grades in certain subjects

Thank you and we hope to see you at the meeting.

Your school and friends,

Durmstrang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"I'm actually going to be someone this year!"

"Keep I down over there or I'll give you some good beatings boy!

"NO!"

"What?"

"I said no!"

"Right, let me tell you—"

She never really got to finish or he just didn't hear what she was going to say because she disappeared in front of him, and because of him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhhh, first day back, it's wonderful! Don't you think so Helga?" Rowena said.

"YES! It's bloody brilliant!" Helga replied.

"Why hello, fair maidens." Said Godric as he came over to Helga and Rowena. "It is such a better day now that I have seen you, Rowena." He said as he attempted to kiss her hand.

"You too. Now do you know where the prefects will be meeting?" asked Rowena

"Oh, are you a prefect too?" asked Godric.

"Yes, obviously." Said Helga.

"It will be in the Dining Hall before the feast."

"Thank-you very much. See you there. Bye, bye." Said Helga pushing Godric away from them.

"Hey! Is that Sala- I mean Slytherin?" asked Rowena.

"Yeah, he's probably just talking to himself again." Helga snorted.

"Hey Helga? Can you go and take my bags up please?"

"Sure. See you later?"

"Yes." She said absentmindedly. "Hey Salazar!"

"HUH? What, sorry." Said Salazar.

"How was your summer?"

"OK. Yours?"

"Fine."

"Guess what."

"Hmm?"

"I'm a prefect."

"ME TOO!"

"You are?"

"Ya."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

" I broke my promise to you."

"Oh-no Sal!"

"I just couldn't take it anymore! I mean all I did was teleport her."

"Too where?" Rowena asked him expectantly.

"Jupiter."

"Salazar!"

"She can breathe there, I promise."

"You've got to teleport her back home."

"I will! But only after school is over…"

"Fine at least you will do that. Now don't do that to anyone else!" She said sternly.

"Alright." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, everyone here are prefects, obviously." Said headmaster Silica. "Whilst you will be doing your duties, you will also have to keep up your grades in school. Professor Eau will be assisting you all if you need help. When the feast is over you each will escort the first years to their rooms. Each of you will get approximately 20 beginners. Good luck."

The feast seemed like it took forever for all four of the new prefects, until finally Headmaster Silica told them to take the first years to the rooms.

"So let's see, you lot follow me. I will show you to your rooms and common rooms." Said Helga Hufflepuff.

"You, yes all of you follow me to your torture… HAHAHA!" yelled Godric Gryffindor.

"Now, um, if, u, you can, um, follow me, I will, um, show you to your, um rooms and show you around. Um, let's go." Said Salazar Slytherin.

"Now, as you all know there are not exact houses like most other wizarding schools, but there are room arrangements. Who wants to hear about our school instead of reading it?" Asked Rowena Ravenclaw. (Almost every hand went up) "Alright. Our school was founded by the previous headmaster Pyrus Malus. Professor Malus did not believe in separating children by looks or anything else, he believed in all of us as equals."

As Rowena went on she showed each of the students around Durmstrang. When she finally reached the common room for first years she told them which rooms they were to be in by names.

"Boys first so they can get away from us weird girls." She said with a laugh.

Her and the boys went into the boys dorm rooms.

"Reid Barnes you will be in the bed by the door on the left side." As she said it all of his stuff flew to a bed that magically appeared when she said his name.

"Timothy Kissner will be in the bed on the opposite side of the door as Reid." The same thing happened when she said this.

"Connor Medelin will be in the bed next to Timothy's."

"Jayden Hencley will be next to Reid."

"Jared Matthews will be next to Jayden."

"Drew Ruchti next to Jared."

"Shaaffi Ahamad will be next to Drew Ruchti."

"Logan Burgess next to Shaaffi."

"Tristan Krusoff next to Logan."

"And then Arthur Judd next to Tristan."

"Your password for your dorm is Felix Felecious. Do not tell anyone else this unless you want your things stolen or anything else. Goodnight boys."

"Elizabeth Ellis you will be in the bed by the door on the left side."

"Caitlyn Callaghan will be in the bed on the opposite side of the door as Elizabeth."

"Kaitlin Durffee will be in the bed next to Caitlyn's."

"Hannah Broswick will be next to Elizabeth."

"Amanda Dixon will be next to Hannah."

"Ashley Despain next to Amanda."

"Maggie Ashley will be next to Ashley."

"Hadlee Anderson next to Maggie."

"Ilirijana Wellard next to Hadlee."

"And then Hattie Roberts next to Ilirijana."


	4. Chapter 4

You probably thought this was a chapter… Sorry. I am really stuck on what to do next! :C If you can give me any ideas please review! I know it's really dry and boring right now, that's because I am so focused on my other story "Being a Dementor". I really need help and will totally give credit to whoever's idea I use! Please give me something fun, action packed, sad, or really anything!

THX! XD Love ya'll!

-Larrissa


	5. Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters!**

**Nor do I own any of the places mentioned!**

**The only things I do own are my made up characters named:**

**Viola — Being a Dementor**

**Headmaster Silica — The Four Founders of Hogwarts**

**Salazar Slytherin's Gaurdian – The Four Founders of Hogwarts**


	6. Chapter 5

"So how was your witless wonder going with the newbie's?" Helga asked.

"I'm done. Yours?" replied Rowena.

"WHAT? I'm not even half done, I just left them waiting in the room. Ha-ha you should have seen their faces when I told them there was a basilisk!"

"There's a basilisk where?" Salazar asked his face pale.

"In your bed! Just kidding, Sal. Helga was just messing with her group of first years." Rowena said.

"Oh, okay." Salazar breathed as his face turned to its normal grey shade.

Godric came over and barked at Salazar, "What are you doing over here you toad?"

Salazar said nothing but left as fast as he could.

"You know, you should be nice to him, Gryffindor." Rowena scolded.

"Why? What's he going to do? Set a basilisk loose in our school?" Godric smirked.

"No. She's worried you'll ruin her little crush!" Helga teased.

Godric's face went completely red out of madness as Rowena's went pink from embarrassment.

"No, I'm worried he'll hurt you. He's pretty powerful! And I do not have a crush on him!" Rowena warned. "I've got to go, see you later Helga. Bye Gryffindor."

"See you!" They replied together.

As Rowena walked out of the Great Dining Hall Salazar followed her. She finally stopped in a dark corner and turned to face Salazar.

"Sal, why do follow me?" The girl asked.

"Maybe because, I love you." He replied.

"Sal, what are you say—" She started.

Salazar interrupted Rowena with a kiss. A long passionate kiss that seemed to take a lifetime to the girl. The kiss was not harsh or brutal as she thought it would be but it was kind and gentle like the man she thought was deep down inside the boy that kissed her.

At last the kiss was broken.

"What was that for?" Rowena asked.

Salazar heard her question but did not reply, he simply walked away and left the girl standing in awe.

**Ok, so thank-you to clovetf for giving me the idea for Rowena and Salazar to meet up (Not the kiss but the rest) sorry I have not posted in over a month, I have been grounded and it was miserable! It gave me a lot of think room though, posts will be more frequent because my science H.W. is due in three weeks instead of one now! XD Thank-you all so much!**

**Love ya'll!**

**-Larrissa**


	7. Chapter 6

As Rowena walked back to the seventh year girl's common room Helga met up with her and mumbled on and on about rubbish, like scaring first years, cute boys, and the most boring subject of all : Hair.

"My hair is so boring and dull, and just so GINGER! I like yours though, it's perfectly straight and black with hints of a natural bluish purplish. I love it! Then Godric's golden yellow hair! MmMmMmm! Ew! Then you have the crappiest hair in the world… Slazar Slytherin's! Disgu—"

"STOP IT! Okay? Just STOP IT! I have had enough of you and Godric making fun of Salazar! Leave him alone! What has he ever done to you?" Rowena yelled.

"Well, umm, once he… no, I don't know it's just fun!" She replied.

"Exactly! You just chose him to pick on and that's who became bothered by it the most!" she screamed then ran into the girl's bathroom. She cried until Headmaster Silica found her.

"Dear child, what on earth is the matter?"

"Nothing, Headmaster, I am fine."

"Is it a boy?"

"No."

"A girl?"

"My friend." she finally gave in.

"Oh, Helga?"

"Yes."

"What has she done this time?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"No, it really doesn't. Besides you should stay out of other people's business." Rowena yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"I know it's you Godric. You're pollyjuice potion can disguise your looks, but not your actions or smell."

"Unicorn turds!" Godric yelled.

"Just leave me alone ok?"

"No."

"What? I asked you to leave me alone and you say no?"

"That's right." Godric replied then kissed the girl forcefully.

It was nothing like Salazar's kiss, this was ruff and brutal. It was not smooth at all. When Rowena finally pulled away Godric pulled out his wand.

"Protificus Totalis!"

"AAAAHH!" Rowena yelled. "Let me go!"

At that moment Godric ripped off Rowena's skirt and jumped on top of her.

"Levicorpus!" Godric said as he ripped Rowena's shirt.

"Get away from me!" Rowena cried as Godric kissed her again.

Rowena went crashing to the floor as Godric let her out of the spell. He grabbed her by the foot only to catch her shoe instead.

"INCENDIO!" Rowena screamed.

Godric's hair caught fire and he ran over to one of the toilets screaming. It was just enough time for Rowena to turn herself into a raven and fly out of the bathroom, down the corridors, and finally into the seventh year girl's dormitory.

"What happened to you?" Helga smirked as Rowena turned into her regular form.

She didn't even notice her shirt was ripped, her skirt was close to falling off, and she was missing one shoe.

"Godric…" she breathed heavily. "…tried to rape me."

Then she fell to the ground and remembered no more.

When she woke up in the hospital wing Helga and Godric were screaming at one another until finally Madam Moretz separated them and sent Godric away. Salazar was holding Rowena's hand by his face. She could feel the wetness of tears that had fallen from the boy's eyes.

"Ungh…" she protested against the pain. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Salazar asked hurriedly.

"No." she replied in a grown.

"Well… Godric—" Helga started.

"Godric heard you in the bathroom crying because of something someone said and you hit your head trying to get up. He brought you here as soon as he could." Salazar lied.

"Oh, ok." Was what Rowena said before falling into another deep sleep.

"Why did you lie to her?" Helga asked furiously.

"Because I couldn't bear to hurt her." Salazar replied.

"Why?"

"Because I… I love her."


	8. Chapter 7

"You what?" Helga yelled.

"SHHHHHHH! Do you want to wake her up?" Salazar replied while putting a sound barrier around Helga and himself. "I love her."

"Well guess what… she does NOT love you! She is only pretending to be your friend because she thinks you are a FREAK! Hell! You can talk to bloody snakes! You might as well just go and live with a basilisk! I'm sure it's the only thing that can bear your odor and looks!" Helga screamed at the pale boy.

Salazar left, he flew out of the room, his cloak behind him, tears on his face. He could scarcely hear Helga shout one thing that he would make sure to do:

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU CREEP!"

He could not believe his ears. Did Rowena really think of him as a freak? Why did she tell Helga that he was a Parselmouth, when she swore not to? Did she even know how much he loved her?

Salazar's head was full, he couldn't think straight, nor could he walk straight, which led him into trouble. Salazar with his blurred vision ran into Godric who gave him a huge fist in the stomach.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, EH? WHY WERE NEST TO HER BED YOU BLOODY GIT! YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HER OR ELSE!" Godric shouted in front of everbody.

"OR ELSE WHAT YOU BIG OAF?" Salazar all but shouted now, with his rage he never knew he had rising higher and higher the longer he looked at the boy who hurt the only woman he ever loved. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME, EH? PUNCH ME AGAIN? THAT'LL MAKE A HUGE DIFFERENCE! YOU HAVE ALREADY BLOODY PUNCHED ME MORE THAN YOUR BLUNDERIN' OAF FRIENDS CAN COUNT!"

Then the real trouble began, Godric took out his wand and shouted the killing curse that missed Salazar by inches.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Salazar screamed out. "PROTIFICUS TOTALUS! SERPENT SCORCIA!"

Then Salazar ran, oh, but not after he saw the looks on all of the students' faces. Pure horror, mixed with rage, and sorrow. They did not want the prefects to fight with such spells, and Salazar could see it all, all the frightened faces, all the single tears in their eyes. Nothing could prove more humiliation in the name of the school.

"Umph, no, no. NO!" Rowena screamed as she sat bolt upright. "NO! SALAZAR!"

"What is it? What's wrong? I'm here, it's me Helga." Helga said running over to the bedside.

"Something just happened between Godric and Salazar. I have to help him." Rowena said as she tried to get up from the bed.

"No, no, no, no. You need to rest. Godric is fine, he will be ok." Helga said reassuringly.

"I don't mean Godric, I mean Salazar. He's hurt." Rowena said urgently.

"Rowen, Salazar left, he said you could die if you needed to and left, that's truly what he said."

"No, he would never say that. He, he just wouldn't." Rowena started to say, the tears starting to fill her eyes. "He loves me, he told me. He loves me."

"Shhhh, he said that? Oh, hun, I am terribly sorry, that was Godric saying that. Godric loves you, not Salazar. I truly am sorry." Helga went to put a reassuring hand on Rowena's arm, but she couldn't believe it.

"NO! Get away from me! Leave me alone! I just want to be alone." Rowena yelled, then grew quiet to a whisper.

"Fine. See you when you and your mind gets better enough to see your true friends." Helga smirked as she walked out of the hospital wing.

"Sal." The devastated black-haired girl whispered. "Sal, I loved you."

**Sorry, to the Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff lovers but those two houses just drive me insane! Sorry also if I spoiled your loyalty to either of those two, but I promise I will make them gain their proper senses. As you can probably tell I LOVE Ravenclaw, and Slytherin so I just HAD to put a little love story twist in there. If you have any requests for what you think should happen put it in the reviews. Also this is the last year in the school for them, and it is edging towards it's close…. Between the kiss and the rape Salazar and Rowena have had more and more frequent meetings, but no more kisses. If you want more detail on that just ask… Love Ya'll!**

**- Larrissa XP**


	9. Chapter 8

Salazar was fuming with both pain and sadness; he could not believe Rowena had said those things that Helga said. He wanted to run away and cry until the end of time. He wanted to set a monster loose everywhere that was trained to kill whoever and whatever he wanted it to. He had fled to the common room and when the other boys came in, he dissaperated.

Salazar let his mind wander, which is very dangerous when dissaperating, when he stopped he had landed next to a tree that thrashed every time something came near it. "The Whomping Willow" is what he called it, and it only let him touch it and sit in it. Whenever Salazar was mad or sad or confused he came here and sat in the willow's branches, it calmed him down and soothed him, even helped him work out problems. This is the main reason he came here, he simply did not know what to do.

The wild tree gave him a solution: Let Rowena Go.

So he said he did not care about Rowena anymore, but he could not deny that he was in love with her. Then he tasted something in the air that was not there before. It was a human somewhere.

Rowena was devastated, she was infuriated at Helga, and sad about Salazar, and confused about Godric. She wanted to crawl into a hole, then curl up into a ball and die.

She dissaperated to the place she loved most: An unoccupied castle next to a huge black-lake. She normally walked around the castle until she figured things out. But this time she walked around the first bend and saw someone at the normally vacant tree. She squinted with her Raven eyes and saw it was Salazar. She started going forward until she saw him blasting spells at the ground. Then he immediately lifted his head up when she walked backwards. Luckily she was behind one of the walls just in time. She heard the boy coming up the hill, so she ran full out then transformed into a raven and soared up into the sky, then landed on a point of the castle with a perfect view of Salazar.

"SALAZAR! I LOVE YOU!" she screamed still in crow form, and then she flew off onto the forest.

Salazar ran up the hill and turned to see what he expected to be a person standing there, but found only the wall and ground. He flicked his tongue out and still tasted human traces somewhere, but not enough to figure out where it was. He was about to dissaperate back to the tree when he heard a raven screeching above him. He looked at it then watched it fly away towards the forest. It was gone. And soon, so was he.

**SORRY! I haven't fulfilled my promise AND this chapter is very boring, I know and I cannot deny it! I am also terribly sorry for any mishap words in this chapter or my latest in my other story (Dementor). I have been in the car the last few days driving from my home in Oklahoma to Tulsa, Oklahoma… I am currently on break from school so I will attempt to be more frequent in writing but I cannot promise anything when school time comes back 'round… I have student council and homework and sports, and choir, and don't even START me on upcoming events! Love ya'll have fun and don't be too bored with my books! THANKS!**

**-Larrissa-**


	10. Chapter 9

Rowena flew to the top of her common room and refused to come down until nobody talked to her. She never got tired. No one ever convinced her to come down. She never talked or sung, or even thought about anything but Salazar. No one saw her tears. She thought about him for the rest of the night. She only came down in the morning after everyone left the common room. The whole day she sat in the back of the classes, even the ones Salazar was in. She never raised her hand and when picked on she spoke as little and quietly as she could.

"Well hello, beautiful!" Godric came over at lunch. "What you been up to?" He asked expecting an answer. She didn't reply.

"Come on Godric, let's go sit somewhere else. Clearly she's become a total bitch." Helga said to Godric, attempting to annoy Rowena. Needless to say it didn't work.

"Okay. Bye sexy." He said then kissed the girl on the lips forcing is tongue into her mouth. She would not hold for this, she punched him in the face, then kicked him in the balls.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Helga screamed. "WHY DID YOU KICK MY BOYFRIEND? WE WERE GOING TO USE THOSE!"

"WELL NOW IT'S SMALLER SO IT'LL FIT YOU WHORE!" Rowena screamed at the top of her lungs. At the sudden outburst between the three the whole Great Hall gathered around, even the professors. Rowena looked around, daring others to challenge her. Then she saw Salazar and shed an invisible tear. She ran out of the Great Hall, and down the stairs that led to the Main Entrance. She burst out the doors and changed into a raven then flew away.

"Well, she's a bitch." Helga said.

"Yeah." Godric yelped, hitting a high F sharp.

**Sorry, my internet router has been acting up… Sorry this is a lame chapter! I couldn't think of anything else plus it was like one am when I was writing… :P**


End file.
